Tusken Army
The Tusken King is a Heroic instance achieved through the pre-quests given in Aurillia, It is basically said Mos Espa, empty but with Lvl 90'ish Tuskens so time to learn Mos Espa off by heart. There are many different types of Tuskens and it is advised to avoid Tusken Warlords and any other Gold chevron enemys while on the first few phases, but they can be taken down by 2 players although the problem is other Tuskens in the area tend to aggro the group if they see the tusken warlord being attacked, That is a point where the instance can get VERY messy. A preferable team to go into the instance would be comprised of 2 Medics If possible, A Few DPS Classes and 2-3 Jedi, people may re-enter this instance at any time if they die as it is safe to do that, the only time you will not be able to re-enter is if you fail one of the phases. This is the longest of all 3 Heroic Encounters and has a 2 Hour timer onto it you can start this by speaking to Kav Goldor in Mos Espa outside the university. It is advised to get Kinetic in Entertainer Buffs... because the Tuskens dont have lasers... Reminder It is advised you make yourself familiar with the city to make sure theres no confusion once inside the instance, Make yourself well known with where the buildings are, quickest routes to them etc. Phase 1: Liberating the City As soon as you enter the instance get on your speeder and head straight to the cantina located in the centre of the city once there begin killing every single tusken, When down to the last one wait until all group members are in the cantina then you can kill them. Your journal will update, and Kav Goldor will come inside the cantina as a gold chevron, He must NOT be killed by the Tuskens, This is where you split into two teams preferably 3 stay in the cantina, with them being 1 Medic,1 Jedi,1 Bh although it can be done with just 2 but one of the medics should be in each group, The others go liberating the city. You can start liberating the city anyway you want to and these are the buildings you must do so. - Liberate the University - Liberate the Medical Centre - Liberate the Hotel - Liberate the Cloning Facility - Liberate the Combat Hall - Liberate Watto's Shop - Liberate the Starport This is a preferred order in which to do so as you go around the city in a group, All you have to do in this is go around and kill every tusken in each building until that building dissapears from the liberating list, They usually involve 1-2 gold elites protected by quite a few silver elites and alot of normal tuskens. Once this is done the journal will update onto Phase 2. Phase 2: Re-building the city This is the hardest phase of the instance and this is where your main knowledge of the city will come into play first some facts. Building A - Mansion - The Mansion is at the south of the city and is a large guild hall where the experts and citizens will spawn inside the house, it is closest to the University and the starport. Building B - Lone House - The Lone house is at the centre of the city in the "real world" at -2890 2280 , The citizens and experts will spawn at the basement. Building C - Slums House - Located opposite Wattos Shop it is a tiny lift-basement house at -2876 2377, You must be very careful the citizens will spawn right close to the door and so will the Tusken Flesh Eaters. --------------------------------------------------------------------------- EXPERT BUILDINGS WITH USES Combat Hall - Spawns Elite Militia all over the city, Very useful should be your main building to get experts to. Medical Centre - Spawns Elite Medics all over the city, Similar to the combat hall it is also very useful and should be another main building to get experts to. Starport - Spawns Y-Wing bombing runs all over the city, doesnt do much damage but still useful. Wattos Shop - Spawns Non-elite droids over the city, Not as useful as the combat hall but it still draws aggro away from citizens and experts. Cloning Centre - Activates a Buff upon incapacitation which gives a heal and a small defensive boost University - Gives a Combat buff to help combat the Tuskens -- The Actual Phase When this phase starts you must once again split your group up, This phase can get extremley very messy after a while. The use of the 3 Medics become clear here as they stay near each of the 3 buildings of which you must defend, Where 1 Jedi should stay at each building whereas the rest respond to calls you get, Calls simply mean that building is about to be attacked but everyone does NOT need to go. Meanwhile the rest should be escorting and helping citizens and experts get to their points, Once 10 Citizens/Experts die its mission over. The Citizens will head straight for the hotel, you cannot re-direct them or anything, meanwhile the experts you will have to direct yourself by Radial->Conversing them. Mansion -> Starport and University Lone House -> Medical Centre and Cloning Facility. Slums -> Combat Hall and Wattos shop. You must send 3 experts to each of these buildings the order you send them to doesnt matter too much but the obvious is that some buildings produce better things than others which take effect as soon as all 3 are in that building, So for instance as soon as 3 Experts are in the Combat Hall, Militia will start spawning. If possible still ignore Warlords and if possible send the experts all in 1 little pack so its easier to defend them, but if you do see a Warlord which will attack a citizen/expert you will have to engage in combat with them. Phase 3: The Final Battle This is the final phase, Not the hardest but you still need to keep your defense up, As soon as this phase hits you can forget about the 3 buildings now and you should head infront of the Cantina where there is a "Spawn Egg" worry nothing will spawn out of them.. This is where the final battle will take place, The first wave will begin to appear and 5 Tusken Warlords will come round, Let the Jedi take the agro of them and take them out 1 by 1 to the Droidekas in IG-88 Dispatch of them quickly as the Tusken King and his Honour guards are on a timer, They wont wait for you to kill them. The Tusken King will come soon after with 4 Honour Guards, This is where Kav Galdor can die, Ignore the Tusken King, Let Kav and the citizens deal with them for the while but take out the honour guards similar to the first wave, THEN you can start to kill the Tusken King, He has 1,150,425 health and can damage quite hard, Keep hitting him with medics providing heals etc, When the Tusken King comes to 4 HP it is possible for him to activate a buff which makes him invulnerable, Whatever people have said it does NOT help going round the city killing the other tuskens, because if the other group going around the city killing tuskens arn't at the Tusken King when he dies, they WILL get the token but they will NOT get the kill point meaning they dont get the extra combat point to their stats. You simply keep hitting the Tusken King until he dies. The Tusken King can loot. * A large amount of credits * Schematic for Krayt Head Backpack use * Schematic for Elite Gaderiffi Baton use * Schematic for Elite Tusken Rifle use * Elegant Combatants Ring It is possible he may not loot anything at all but well done, Youve completed the Tusken King and fended off the Army of Tuskens from Mos Espa.